


the perfect bed

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Even if he thinks he doesn't), Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Derek and Stiles are buying a new bed together.





	the perfect bed

Stiles has to put his foot down when they’re buying their first double-wide bed, which will go into their new bedroom, in their house, in which they’ll live in pre-married and soon post-married bliss, and such a house needs a perfect bed.

 

But Derek still doesn’t quite know how to have good things, doesn’t think that he  _ deserves  _ them, even after therapy, even after how  _ good _ things are now.

 

“It’s too…”

 

“We’re getting this bed. No objections.”

 

“Stiles…”

 

“No.”

 

“...”

 

“Try eeeeet! I can do this all day.”

 

It ends up in their new bedroom. Derek loves it. Stiles is pleased.


End file.
